


Osmosis

by Cheloya



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Ikkaku tried. He really did.





	Osmosis

Ikkaku is _trying_ to feel sorry. Really. He is.  
  
It's just kind of hard to feel anything but horny when Izuru's standing there flushed from their earlier activities (or maybe just with indignation), speaking in a voice made strong by anger and telling him something about never again, completely ruined, all my hard work.  
  
He really needn't bother.  
  
All Ikkaku is taking in is the fact that Izuru is cute when he's angry - really, really cute. Cuter than his usual kicked puppy expression by a long shot, and since that particular expression has been used to wheedle even the most humiliating actions out of a good many people in the past, Ikkaku is watching Izuru and knowing, really, that he's in really big trouble - but not for the reasons the blond is lecturing him. He's in really big trouble because he's pretty sure he's never _seen_ anyone this gorgeous when they're angry, and that is rapidly becoming a problem because he's pretty sure the 'never again' he'd picked up through lucky osmosis was related to the hurried, while-the-biscuits-cook sex that they'd been having ten minutes ago.  
  
So he says the only thing that comes to mind: "But I sat still n' didn't touch you!" In what may be the most wounded tone to escape him since Yumi last tried to persuade him to leave off the lucky red war paint.  
  
For a minute, Izuru looks as though he is trapped. Then, for a second or two, he looks like he's going to explode.  
  
And then - and this is the part where Ikkaku realises that he should really _stop introducin' Yumi to people_ \- Izuru straightens, composes himself as best he can, and says, slowly, thoughtfully, "I wonder if you might want to clean the trays for me?"  
  
Ikkaku stares as Izuru's hand wanders down the collar of the hastily-donned uniform jacket, entirely too close to the tantalising strip of bare flesh visible beside it.  
  
"Since you've worked so hard for a reward already," Izuru adds, in that same thoughtful tone, and Ikkaku swallows, dryly.  
  
Definitely, _definitely_ gotta stop introducin' Yumi to people.


End file.
